


A Little Luck

by surena_13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the laura-lee community on Livejournal.<br/>Prompt: Four leaf clover</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Luck

A four leaf clover, so rare, so fragile and yet it managed to survive here, on this godsforsaken planet, where every return was bought with a sacrifice in blood. And they had paid a high price, too high. Lee knew it, had felt Laura’s trembling body against his own as she cried for the priestess, the one who stood by her and dared to defy her at the same time.

 

He had plucked the small plant near the camp they had set up for the night. Laura had retreated back into herself, not speaking to anyone, sitting alone under her tarp, reading the book of Pythia over and over again, fingers tracing the words. He had sat beside her now for minutes, but she had never once wavered from her reading as he twirled the four leaf clover between his fingers.

 

Carefully he placed the tiny plant on the page she was reading. Only then did she look up, her green eyes finding his, her expression so guarded with traces of her tears still on her cheeks. He reached out, brushing his thumb over the tears. He almost expected her to pull away from his touch, but she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes as she put her own hand over his.

 

She turned her head and softly pressed her lips to his palm. Lee felt his heart speed up at the shockingly intimate gesture. When she opened her eyes again they were unguarded and clear, new tears forming in them. Without thinking it through he leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss, just brushing his lips over hers.

 

He felt her hand carefully cup his cheek, drawing him in closer, turning a simple chaste kiss into something so much more, into something he had only dared to dream about. She ended it much sooner than he had wished, but the delicate smile playing on her lips was worth it. Laura caressed his bottom lip with her thumb, before pulling her hand back.

 

 “A four leaf clover?” she said, her voice sounding rough when she picked up the plant. “I didn’t think I’d ever see one again. Where did you find it?”

 

“Just outside of the camp. It reminded me of you.” Laura looked up at him. With just one look she made him feel like a nervous schoolboy who made a mistake in front of the entire class. Lee swallowed, glancing at the four leaf clover. “And I figured you could use a little luck.” He watched as she put the little plant back in the book before closing it, preserving it.

 

“I guess I can.”


End file.
